User talk:Pikatwig
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Morphin Grid: The Power Rangers and Super Sentai Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Kira Ford page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Command Center Please don't add false information, the MMPR Green Ranger suit is not displayed in the Zeo Power Chamber. Digifiend 00:22, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Edits A lot of your edits have been reversed. Look back and see what you did wrong. Otherwise if you keep doing them, you won't get to number 1 position at all. - DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki '' 07:02, February 18, 2012 (UTC)'' :I'd like to add to that by pointing out that if you have to add a Citation Needed at the same time you're adding trivia, it probably shouldn't be added until you can cite it, unless it's well-known (in which case, it would probably already be in the article). Nbajammer 07:08, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Super/Hyper Shinken Gold Yes, Genta only went hyper in the hyper battle video. Also for future reference, he only ever used Super Mode in Goseiger vs. Shinkenger. So likelyhood of Antonio using the powerups is extremely low. This is why I kept reverting your edits on the page. [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 02:52, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Road Attack Zord Okay, so if Dr. K uses the term with R.A.Z. then go ahead, but just put Megazord. we don't have a solo Megazord category. Please also provide storylink.- DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki '' 00:08, March 27, 2012 (UTC)'' plagiarism? On the page for the BullZord, it was all plagiarized from SamuraiCast. Your username was associated with the large chunk of text. So I honestly have no idea why I'm telling you this, but don't plagiarize ever again or you're off of here. P.S. stop deleting categories and adding them back in just to earn more badges Gaeaman788: admin on G-Wiki 02:06, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Well...it's more than putting in a citation and saying "we grabbed this from SamuraiCast, gave credit and changed a few words". Make the writing of the episode in your own words next time. me not having admin powers has nothing to do with this, but mehhGaeaman788: admin on G-Wiki 02:14, March 29, 2012 (UTC) :Gaeaman is a respected, contributing editor who knows how to make adjustments based on the larger goals of the wiki. Even if he's not an admin, users have the right to call you out on your errors. Besides, he is right on every point. - DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki '' 08:54, March 29, 2012 (UTC)'' ::I see Something Fishy was plagiarised as well, and you're the guilty party again. As Gaeaman pointed out, that's not allowed. Last warning, Pikatwig. Digifiend 10:01, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Karone She never became a Purple Ranger. It was RJ. DUUUUUUUH! --MrSmartyMax 00:06, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Your welcome, Tanya sang in a couple of episodes of Zeo. Adam never sang in the show, but his actor Johnny Bosch has his own band! They're awesome. Check them out! http://www.eyeshine.net Re: Why? Because I can. Jelly? Joker-Man 01:28, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Galaxy Ranger Galaxy Rangers. Not Lost Galaxy Rangers. - DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki '' 06:09, April 6, 2012 (UTC)'' Re: Solo Megazord Now that I am not freakishly busy for the time-being, I can finally answer you. It was stated a while ago that the Solo Megazord category had no reason to exist. So I decided to finally take action and get rid of it. Also, I don't know why you were putting into Lily's page that she morphed into the Elephant Ranger, when no one ever morphed into the Spirit Rangers, but summoned. There is a huge difference between the two bolded words. [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 22:40, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Just no more, okay? --MrSmartyMax 02:56, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Think about it. Does Kim really need a gallery, even with all those crazy captions, when all the other rangers don't? --MrSmartyMax 03:13, April 7, 2012 (UTC) :Not to mention that the gallery represents fan worship, which this wiki does not document or allow. No page, I don't care what it is, needs to have that many images - especially when they serve no real purpose. Nbajammer 03:25, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Legendary Ranger Badge To answer your question, the ranger on the badge is AkaRed. [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 00:34, April 9, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, have you not seen Boukenger vs Super Sentai? He was also in a few Gokaiger episodes. Digifiend 01:36, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Trust Me (Super Samurai) I see you reverted some of my edits (namely, the ones that changed the counterpart episode from Act 15 to Act 39, which I changed to reflect a new synopsis that was released a few days ago). That's inserting false information, and therefore, you're banned from editing for a week. I think that's pretty lenient considering that you've been blocked once before. Digifiend 00:27, May 4, 2012 (UTC) :Mistaken for vandalism eh? Well, in future, check the History. Digifiend 07:53, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Stick to the facts From Mako's page: "Many assumed she has a crush on Takeru, being the only one of the team not to call him "Lord"." - we only want facts here, "Many assumed" isn't acceptable without a valid source. Be more careful in future please. Digifiend 21:55, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Edits # It's "Galaxy" and "Space Rangers", not "In Space Rangers" and "Lost Galaxy" # Source your "many say" or "fans have said" commentaries. # ...a lot more. Check your reverted edits for enlightenment. -- DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki '' 03:03, May 22, 2012 (UTC)'' Last name When did they say it was ''M''aliton with an M rather than with B? --MrSmartyMax 00:25, June 2, 2012 (UTC) :They didn't. Funny thing is, TV Tropes has it as Valiton! Wikipedia has it as Baliton, which is correct (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HyKKEeQhZiU). Pikatwig, you've just earned a three day ban for adding false information. Digifiend 00:37, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Why? Can someone tell me why I'm blocked for 2 years! I love Power Rangers, and I'm only trying to help. Can someone change it to like, a month. 2 years is to long. Pikatwig 05:59, June 15, 2012 (UTC) I believe because you've been banned way to often to warrant just another 3 month block. You've tried to help out the wiki, but it ends up being a disservice (edit warring, spelling, the plagiarism thing from SamuraiCast). It basically snowballed into the two year ban. Gaeaman788: admin on Gundam Wiki 06:20, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I get it. The Badges are kinda my problem. I've never been on a wiki that gives badges for editing. I just wanted more and to get to the 1st place position. But I'm 13. So, when I'm back, I'll be 15, and I'll try to be more helpful. Pikatwig 06:26, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Um, when I'm unblocked, can you give me a "welcome back" message? Pikatwig 06:27, June 15, 2012 (UTC) :Remember that the wiki doesn't allow badge farming, which I myself have told you before. Your edits became about an award, not about being constructive and that's how your behavior spiraled to the point you were blocked over and over and over. After each block, it became clearer that you didn't learn your lesson, and that built up into this. Maybe this time you'll realize that that's not the proper reason or method to editing this wiki. Hopefully you will have learned from these blocks and experiences and return a more fruitful and constructive editor in 2 years. Nbajammer 07:08, June 15, 2012 (UTC)